Konan's new life
by akatsuki emo
Summary: This is my 1st story about Konan leaving akatsuki and she wants to begin a new life on Konoha hope u guys like it :D
1. Konan's new life

Naruto Fanfiction

Chapter 1

Konan's decision.

After the battle between Uzumaki Naruto and Pein/Nagato , Konan quit akatsuki and the artistic angel went to konoha for a new life in the leaf village.

We find Konan at the streets of konoha, where people are looking at her badly because of what happened to the village. Then she went to the hokage tower for her to be a kunoichi of konoha.

"Godaime-sama.." Konan bows her head to the hokage. "I came here to repay all the things I have done to your village." Says a nervous Konan

"I can't allow this!" Tsunade bangs her desk "Our village has been left in ruins because of you and pein! Now you expect me to give you a chance here?!" shouts an enraged Tsunade.

While outside the office, Naruto is listening to the unpleasant conversation of the former Akatsuki and an angry hokage.

"Godaime-sama," konan tries to convince the godaime. "I can assure you I would not cause any more trouble in your village. I gave up my criminal ways and wants to be a part of your village. "

At that statement, Naruto flung open the door to the office.

"Tsunade Ba-chan! Naruto shoutsimpatiently. "after our fight with pein, I saw that Konan has changed for the better since then and if we made her a ninja here,she can be very useful to the village " Naruto convinces.

Just then a man with snow white hair and covered face appears, it was Kakashi delivering a report to the hokage. "godaime-sama the east medic squad are done with the injuries and tenzo has begun making wood for rebuilding our buildings." kakashi reported.

Konan's face just turned red when she looked at Kakashi .

"Who is this man? Why am I feeling so close to him? I never felt anything like this in my life." Konan thought.

"Good kakashi, thank you.

You may go now" Tsunade ordered.

Kakashi left in an instant.

"Ok then, Naruto, you have convinced me. We can always need some extra ninjas for the village. Welcome to Konaha, Konan! I here by assign you as a jounin rank because of your skills" Tsunade declared.

"Thanks Tsunade Ba-chan! hehe" Naruto grinned.

"Thank you very much for giving me a chance in your village Godaime-sama" Konan smiled.

Outside of the hokage tower kakashi is in deep thought.

"That woman, who is she? Why did I just feel something when I looked at her? Why do I feel that she is all I wanted in my life?!" Kakashi thought.

"I know I'll just read icha icha tactics to clear my mind of all these things hehehe" kakashi snickered.

Now Konan walks with Naruto to find where Konan will live now that she is a jounin in konoha.

"Uhmm Naruto-kun I was just thinking." Konan said silently.

"Yea? What is it?"

"Who is that man that was just in the office?"

"Oh, that was my sensei, Hatake kakashi,he is also known as copy ninja kakashi because of his sharingan on his left eye " Naruto shared.

"Oh, I see. Can I meet him? "Konan asked.

"uhh sure after we find you a place to live and some new clothes," Naruto added.

"Why would I need new clothes? I'm comfortable with what I'm wearing."

"Because the villagers might think that you are still an akatsuki" Naruto explained.

"Oh right "Konan admitted.

Konan then sees a figure of a girl hiding at a street corner and it seems that the girl is following them, it was hinata spying on Naruto.

Nervously she asked Naruto, "Naruto-kun, why is that girl always sneaking up on you?"

"Ah that's only hinata, uhmm, konan-san can you just head on along without me. I'll just thank hinata for the help she gave me in the battle?" Naruto said.

"It"s ok I'll just find a hotel for me to stay in."

"Ok thanks Konan-san, I'll meet up with you tomorrow in front of the main bye!" Naruto left and chased hinata.

While Naruto is with Hinata, Konan bought new clothes.

Now she has a leaf forehead protector and she removed her pierce in her lip, she put on a red T-shirt with a black jacket and a swirl symbol at her back. Now she really looks like a true kunoichi of konoha.

While traveling through the streets she came across the konoha library.

"I think I'll read some of the village's books for me to know some of the history of the village" konan thought.

After reading some books on konoha she came to an isle where she saw that man in the hokage office, the man with the snow colored hair and covered face­-Hatake kakashi,

She quietly and nervously approached the man reading icha icha tactics with a red face, and a feeling she could not explain.

"Excuse me." Konan said quietly.

"Yes?" kakashi is surprised by the girl that was running through his mind the past few hours.

They both stared at each other for a few minutes. Lost in each others eyes,

And they both shared the same feeling to each other.

"Umm, my name is Konan I was just assigned jounin here by the godaime" Konan said nervously. "And I noticed that you are a ninja"

"Umm, ok, I'm hatake kakashi I'm also a jounin rank and naruto-kun's sensei.

After their simple introduction, Konan apologizes to kakashi to what pein have done to their village.

"Kakashi-san. I'm so sorry for what I've done to the village. I'm here to redeem myself" Konan said nervously.

"No worries. Now that you're a ninja, here, you need someone to guide you in the village and how things work here." Kakashi adviced.

"Can YOU take me on a tour around your village?" Konan asked quietly.

"Umm…'' Kakashi turned red and said "Umm sure! I would love to take you around the village" kakashi said.

"Thank you very much!" A very exited Konan smiled.


	2. The 2 Jounin

Naruto Fanfiction 2

The 2 Jounin

We left Konan and Kakashi in the Library where they formally introduced themselves.

Konan and Kakashi are both reading icha icha tactics. Then Konan felt some kind of

connection with the books.

"Konan-san, I'm just wondering" Kakashi curiously said

"What is it?" Konan asked

"How come you liked Icha Icha tactics that quickly" kakashi asked.

"These books…" Konan paused and thought of the great times with her former sensei, jeraiya.

_**Flashback**_

"_Wow Sensei! Its amazing how you cooked this fish with your fire jutsu!" Yahiko said amazed by the jutsu jeraiya did._

"_Sensei can you teach us how to do ninjutsu?" Konan excitedly said_

"_Sure! But when you learn how to use ninjutsu I'll be back to konoha"_

_When jeraiya said that. a tear rolled down Nagato's cheeks_

"_Nagato don't cry" Konan said_

"_yeah we should be grateful to jeraiya-sensei because he will teach us ninjustu!" Yahiko shouted_

_A smile then drew on Nagato's face_

_**End of flashback**_

"Those were the good times" Konan thought to herself

Then a tear went out of her eyes and rolled down her face

"These books, were written by our first sensei that thought us ninjutsu, Jeraiya-sensei, that's why I'm so attached to these books, because they were made by a great ninja"

Konan shared to kakashi.

Konan then began crying "jeraiya-sensei, I'm so sorry for all that I've done to you!" Konan then broke down. "I shouldn't have done so many bad things to my first teacher"

"Konan-san" Kakashi wiped her tears and pulled her up from the ground and put her hands together to his chest.

"I'm sure that jeraiya-sama will be proud of you with what you've done today for the village" Kakashi said with passion to Konan.

Konan started to turn red when her hands touched kakashi.. "Why am I feeling this when I'm with kakashi-san?" Konan thought "Could this feeling be love? Yes this is love, now I know. I Love Kakashi-san" Konan finally got the answers to all her questions in her thoughts.

Konan entire face began to turn red because of her love to Kakashi. And she began crying.

She slowly moved her hands from kakashi's chest to his back. Until finally konan completely hugged kakashi.

Kakashi was stunned for a minute when Konan hugged him.

"Konan-san" Kakashi's hands slowly moving to the back of konan's head. "Please don't cry because I never want to see you sad" Kakashi now hugged Konan

"Kakashi-san, you know when I first saw you at the office of the godaime I've felt something when I saw you but I don't know what that feeling is until now". Konan nervously said what she felt.

"Konan-san" Kakashi muttered to himself

"I have something to say to you, the same thing happened to me when I saw you in the office. And all the time for the last few hours you couldn't get out of my mind, I'm always thinking about you even when I'm reading my favorite books" Kakashi then admits.

"Kakashi-san I never thought you would like a girl like me" Konan quietly said.

"Because you are the only one that made me feel like this. Now I'm feeling that I want you in my life" Konan passionately said

They are still hugging

"Umm Kakashi-san, can you take me on the tour on Konoha ?" an excited Konan reminds Kakashi of the tour.

"Sure thing!" Kakashi happily said.

Kakashi took Konan on a all around tour of Konaha. They both had a really great time bonding with each other until the end of the day.

"Kakashi-san" Konan whispered while holding onto her stomach.

"This was a great walk we had but I'm kind of hungry now" Konan said with a crooked smile and a slight laugh.

"Oh ok, well I know just the place for us to eat, and it's a famous eatery here in konoha too" kakashi excitedly said

A sign of a noodle shop pops up the scene. The Ichiraku ramen shop.

"Good day kakashi" says teuchi the vendor of the shop.

"Good day to you too tuechi" kakashi greeted

"Oh who is your friend? I believe I didn't see her before in the village" teuchi asked

"Ah, let me introduce you to my new friend, konan." Kakashi introduced Konan to teuchi

"Nice to meet you sir" konan shook her hand with tuechi.

"So Kakashi, what would you and the lovely lady like to eat?" teuchi eagerly said

"We'll have 2 specials" kakashi announced. "Is that okay with you Konan-san?"

"Its okay but I don't have any money" konan disappointedly said.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for your meal" Kakashi happily said

"Thanks a lot Kakashi-san!" Konan laughed. "I'll pay for you back when I have the money" Konan said

"Its okay, you don't need to pay me back, you did so much to my heart already" Kakashi said with a wink.

"He's so sweet!" Konan said to herself.

**Next chapter: Konan's test**


End file.
